


Fireworks

by Higuchimon



Category: Power Rangers
Genre: Chapter Set Boot Camp, Diversity Writing Challenge, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:01:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22456870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Higuchimon/pseuds/Higuchimon
Summary: Six months after the defeat of Astronema and Dark Spectre, Angel Grove holds a celebration, and two former Rangers spend some time together watching the fireworks.
Relationships: Katherine Hillard/Tommy Oliver
Kudos: 3





	1. Him

**Title:** Fireworks|| **Chapter:** Him  
**Ship:** Kat x Tommy  
**Chapters:** 1-2|| **Words:** 750|| **Total Words:** 750  
**Genre:** Romance|| **Rated:** G  
**Challenges:** Diversity Writing, Power Rangers: MMPR-PRIS: C5, 2 750 wpc; Chapter Set Boot Camp, Magical Fandoms, #30, 2 chapters  
**Notes:** This takes place after **Countdown To Destruction**.  
**Summary:** Six months after the defeat of Astronema and Dark Spectre, Angel Grove holds a celebration, and two former Rangers spend some time together watching the fireworks.

* * *

Tommy tilted his head back and watched as the first brilliant colors exploded against the evening sky. Blue and yellow, pink and silver-white, red and gold, green – the colors of all of the Power Rangers who’d fought to protect the Earth since the day that Rita Repulsa broke out of her confinement. 

Well, except black. No one had ever figured out how to have black fireworks. But the spirit was there and he doubted that Zack, Adam, or Carlos would really mind all that much. 

A gentle hand touched his arm and he turned to smile at Kat where she sat next to him. Both of them were comfortably ensconced on top of the roof of her parents’ home. The fireworks could be seen from anywhere in Angel Grove tonight – the six month celebration of Astronema’s defeat and the salvation of the universe from what had nearly been a total conquest. 

“It’s beautiful, isn’t it?” Kat said, eyes turning to the fireworks. There were quite a few elegant designs there, in familiar shapes, such as various dinosaurs and vehicles. 

“It really is.” Tommy slid one arm around her and she leaned her head against his shoulder. She fit so well in the circle of his arm. He leaned downward to touch his lips briefly against the curve of her forehead. 

Kat smiled up at him, stretching her head up a bit to kiss him back on the lips. Both of them did this far more often than they had when they’d been Rangers. He’d been very busy trying to get things set up with his uncle at least part of the time and she’d been focused on her dancing work. Throw in occasional world saving and there just hadn’t seemed to be enough time for each other. 

Now was different. Now they spent a lot of time apart, but they talked almost every day on the phone and whenever one of them could make time to come visit the other, they did. 

Such as now. They’d each had to deal with some of the attack in their own way when it happened – Quantrons, he’d heard they were called, making attacks on all of the retired Rangers. It seemed Astronema wanted to make certain that not even those who didn’t have the Power anymore could resist her. It hadn't worked; he’d about wrecked two cars running them over and his uncle had a few strict words to say on the matter. Somehow, Tommy wasn't all that certain he’d be a race car driver that much longer. 

Still, he could think of other ways to spend his time. Staying with Kat definitely rang in on the top five. But that attack was also why the two of them were here – they’d come back to celebrate with everyone else. 

He reached down to pick up the drink at his feet and sipped it. Kat had a cookie in her hands and nibbled on it when she wasn’t admiring the fireworks as they lit up the evening sky. Some of them resembled Putties or Tengas or Cogs as well, then a few that were Rita Repulsa and Lord Zedd or Divatox or the Machine Empire. Someone out there did a lot of research. 

Tommy wasn’t sure if he’d ever been so relaxed before. Sure, some things in his life were in flux, but they always seemed to be anyway. He sat here in a city that no longer had to worry about evil aliens swooping downward on them, and some of the aliens who they’d made friends with were making the first tentative steps towards alliances. 

But better even than that was that he and Kat were here together, that she was warm against his side and he was warm against hers, and he could think of so many things to do that would give them even more time together. 

“Do you want to go out to dinner tomorrow?” he asked, before the idea could slip away. “I know some good places around here.” 

Kat turned that gentle smile of hers up to him. He’d seen it before but it never ceased to amaze him. “I’d love to, Tommy.” 

She leaned in closer and he tightened his grip, sighing a little in utter contentment. After everything that happened, to him and to others, and even with the losses they’d suffered along the way – his heart panged deep for Zordon – there wasn’t anything that could make him any happier than being right there, right now. 

* * *

**To Be Continued**

**Notes:** I already wrote the 2nd chapter and I will post it tomorrow.


	2. Her

**Title:** Fireworks|| **Chapter:** Her  
 **Ship:** Kat x Tommy  
 **Chapters:** 2-2|| **Words:** 750|| **Total Words:** 1,500  
 **Genre:** Romance|| **Rated:** G  
 **Challenges:** Diversity Writing, Power Rangers: MMPR-PRIS: C5, 2 750 wpc; Chapter Set Boot Camp, Magical Fandoms, #30, 2 chapters  
 **Notes:** This takes place after **Countdown To Destruction**.

* * *

Kat loved having her arms around Tommy, as well as having his arms around her. It felt right being like this, and she savored every moment that the two of them had together. Far too soon she’d go back to England and she had no idea of when she’d be able to see him again. 

Their regular phone calls did help, but there wasn’t much like just being with him, to catch that scent so uniquely Tommy, to feel the softness of his long hair against her fingers, and the sound of his heart beating so close to hers. A little scratchiness from his sweater and the familiar cadence of his breathing made it all the better. 

Just sitting here under the stars, a light blanket spread over them both to protect from the faint coolness of the night air, drinks and snacks close at hand, that made the months since the last time they’d been together seem so distant and far away. From the moment she’d first seen him at the airport, she looked forward to quiet times like this spent together. The times apart didn’t matter anymore. Maybe one day they wouldn’t have to worry about the time they weren’t around one another, but just the time they could be together. 

The fireworks continued to flash up against the sky, and she smiled at some of the shapes they made. Someone had the bright idea to send up a set that represented each of the Rangers teams; that was easier for some of them than others. It was easy to identify the ones meant for Zeo, with their geometric patterns, but some of the others were harder to pin down. Especially since fireworks could fade fairly quickly. 

But there were always more and Kat admired the show no matter what it looked like. She could tell Tommy did as well; the way that his eyes strayed between her and them said it very well. She breathed in quietly and deeply, as content as she could remember being. 

“What are you going to do once this is over?” Tommy asked. He let out a tiny laugh. “I might have to find something else to do.” 

She’d heard about what he’d done with the cars to the attacking Quantrons. She hadn’t been quite that destructive, but she’d fought hard enough to make sure the ones that struck at her didn’t hurt her or any of her fellow students and dancers. There were a few nervous looks shot her way afterwards as well, though no one had made any comments as of yet. A tiny part of her didn’t look forward to going back there. 

“Before I have to go back? Probably trying to check in with Cassie and the others. I want to see if they’re all right.” She’d seen the news reports; the Astro Rangers had revealed their identities to protect the citizens of Angel Grove. Kat couldn’t quite grasp doing that herself; she’d lived too long with Zordon’s rule about never revealing who they were. But she wanted to be sure that all of them were all right, and she wanted to meet those other three: Andros, Zhane, and Karone. She and Cassie had kept in touch over the last handful of months with phone calls and the occasional letter. A great deal had happened and she wanted to know what she’d missed. Had Cassie ever gotten in touch with the Phantom Ranger again? Inquiring minds wanted to know. 

Tommy nodded; he would probably work on catching up with T.J. as well. She didn’t doubt at all that he’d want to meet Andros. A Red Ranger thing, she guessed, and wondered if Jason and Rocky would be invited. Maybe she, Kim, and Cassie could go out as well. She’d have to check with them to see if they had free time. Kim was always up for a bout of shopping, and she looked forward to having her friend visit her in London one of these days. She didn’t doubt Kim would love it there. 

But at the moment, Kat was quite satisfied to be where she was, with Tommy right next to her, a good dinner in her stomach, and the promise of more time spent with him the next day in her heart. The fireworks continued, creating a backdrop of beauty that she knew she’d remember for the rest of her life, as she leaned on Tommy and he leaned on her, and the night spun onward.


End file.
